Heart Thief
by dreamer779
Summary: Sakura was a world’s famous thief. She likes her job and not going to give up on it, never. So now, her boss ordered her to take a break, till the police settles down, after a big mission. Full Summary inside! Main: SasuSaku, KakaAnko, NejiTen, etc.
1. Prologue

Hi there! I wanted to try something new, and that's what I got. Tell me what you think.

Oh, and by the way. You can vote for a new couple to show up in this story. I just decided to use my favorite ones first, but if you have any requests, feel free to ask.

I will do whatever I can!

Enjoy the story, folks!

* * *

**Full Summary - **Sakura was a world's famous thief. She likes her job and not going to give up on it, even when she's almost caught. So now, her boss ordered her to take a break, till the police settles down. What happens when she goes to her sister's house in a small village and meets and old friend of hers? What if she fell in love with him? And what about the little fact, that he is her sister's fiancé?

**Pairings **– Main: SasuSaku, (hint's of ItaSaku and SasuKarin), also KakaAnko and NejiTen.

**Genre –** Adventure/Romance (A bit of everything)

**Rating –** M, for future.

**Disclaimer –** I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!

**Important –** English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes.

* * *

_Heart Thief_

Prologue.

_(By dreamer779)_

Few more meters.

Just a few more meters, and she'll have them in her arms.

Two golden katana's were under a glass box. The whole place was in dim light. The huge room was full of expensive paintings, antique furniture and sculptures. It felt like she was in some art gallery, where only rich people meet up and talk about paintings, in which she couldn't see anything, except a stain of paints. She could never understand how people can spend millions on this kind of shit. She would never do that.

Even thought the room looked pretty safe (no traps, no alarms and such), she knew better.

A 23 year old Sakura Haruno, a world famous thief, most wanted criminal and greatest assassin fixed her microphone in her ear and once more looked around.

"You still there?" she whispered in her microphone.

She heard a cracking sound.

"Yeah, what's up?" it was a female voice, by the sound, it seemed the woman was older then her.

"I need you to double check everything. I can't take more risks now that we are so close."

"Got it. Wait a second."

Sakura stood still. She lifted her eyes up to the ceiling – it was made of glass, so she could see not only the rope from a small window here, but also a night sky, full of stars.

She loved watching stars when she was little. She used to climb on the top of her house roof with her mother and gaze at the dark, clear sky, full of little shiny stars. She loved the moments like these. Not just because she could relax, escape usual routine. She also could spend some time with her mother.

That was, until she celebrated her 11th birthday.

Sakura had a hard childhood. She used to live in a beautiful house with her brother and two sisters, mother and father. She was happy, even thought she didn't had much. She knew perfectly well, that her father didn't loved her. He loved her sister. But that's a different story.

Sakura adored her mother. She was her angel, just like Sakura to her. They used to do everything together. Sakura learned a lot from her.

She and her brother Daiichi were the best of friends.

He was different from the all, in appearance. He had those black shoulder length hair, that was extremely soft. Also, the bluest eyes Sakura had ever seen, in her whole life (She still think's he has the deepest eyes in the whole university). He was tall and had a nice body too.

But Sakura loved his personality the most – he was perfect. Daiichi was caring, loving, funny, smart and sensitive brother. Just like her dream. She once told him, that if she ever fell in love, her perfect guy would be just like him.

He was older – Sakura was 11, and her only brother was 16 already. But that didn't stopped they're friendship. They became so close that year…

Sakura also had two sisters. The youngest in the family was named Yuki. She was 6 years younger then Sakura, making her be 4 year old Barbie-girl. She was very beautiful and Sakura with Daiichi kept telling to everyone, that when she'll grow up, she will be a model. The most beautiful one the world had ever seen.

Sakura loved her a lot, because her father wanted to make her mother do abort. But she refused and gave the birth. Father despised her for that. Maybe that's why Daiichi and herself tried to protect her as best as they could.

Then, there was another sister. Father loved her the most. Maybe because she was so much like him, but probably because she always used to give away all of they're secrets to him. And when the father find out about that, they would get a good beating.

That's probably the only reason, why every child in family hated her. But she seemed to don't mind that. All she cared about was father. She didn't give a damn to her mothers pleading, to stop saying everything to father. That he can kill the all one day. All she did, was go to father right away, and told everything mother had said.

Sakura's life crashed down one evening, when she got home from school.

* * *

_FLASHBACK._

Eleven year old pink haired girl, named Sakura, skipped her way back home. She was right in front of the door, when she heard a crashing sound. She gulped.

'_They're fighting again…'_ she thought sadly.

At that moment she promised to herself that if she ever got to get marriage, she would never hurt her kids by fighting with they're father. She would marriage from love and live happily ever after.

Just like in a fairytales she loved to read so much.

She was thrown back to reality when she heard a scream. She dropped her bag near the window, far from doors.

'_Just in case…'_ she thought.

Sakura grabbed the door-knob with her small hands and pushed inside. She opened the doors carefully and walked inside.

The house was quiet, but that scared the girl even more.

She walked up stairs and got into her brothers room, closing the door after. Sakura knew that he will explain everything to her and she will be safe with him.

"Daiichi…?" She asked quietly.

She hear someone open the door from her left. She knew that these doors led to her room.

"Sakura." She heard her brother spoke and turned around.

"What happened?"

"It's worse this time. I'm afraid he would actually do something to her this time."

Hearing those terrible words, Sakura ran to Daiichi and hugged him tightly.

"Shh… Don't worry. Mom aid that this is the last time and we will move out of here. Sakura, we will live happily, without him. Don't worry. Calm down."

He somehow managed to calm down a little girl in his arms and led her to her room, where everybody was staying. She sow her older sister glare at her from the corner of the room. She could see the language, full of they're stuff. But one thing was missing…

"Where's Yuki?" Sakura asked Daiichi, when she sat down on bed.

"She's safe, with mom."

"And where is she?"

"I don't know. Probably down stairs."

Sakura felt the fear washed her. Her hand trembled.

"I heard father and mom yelling on each other when I was at the front door, then something crashed, and then there was a loud scream. Didn't you heard that?"

Sakura watched as Daiichi looked at her weirdly, the turned his gaze to her older sister.

"She's probably imagining things. I didn't heard anything." She said stubborn

"I know what I heard!"

"Yeah, sure. Then why did you're the only one to hear them, outside, by the way? We were here all the time, and didn't hear a smallest sound. How will you explain that?"

"I know what I heard, idiot. It's not my fault that you got deaf too early."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Daiichi didn't said a word, just stood up and walked out the door, fast. Sakura looked at him leaving, the stood up and followed him. She could feel her sister behind her.

_END OF FLASHBACK._

_

* * *

  
_

She didn't remember much after that, just pieces. All Sakura could remember is that she walked down stairs, got into kitchen and sow something horrible. So horrible, that her brother had to get them both out of there. Then there was police man, asking her stupid questions. (That's the first step, why she hates these man's now).

Then, they were at some place were cold, and sow her father on the news. He was wanted criminal. They said that this man killed his family. And that was bullshit.

Sakura knew that they weren't dead. She tried to convince herself that they're just somewhere else, and everything's going to be OK.

Sakura and Daiichi soon ran away, leaving her now only sister alone. She didn't wanted to see her, ever again, knowing that she was on her father's side, like always.

Sakura was thrown back from her thoughts when she heard a familiar cracking sound.

"You hear me?" asked the same voice from before.

"Yeah."

"OK, listen carefully. There is 16 meters from you to our target. That's not a few steps, but you can do so much better." Sakura smirked here. "The lasers are everywhere, so don't even think about moving from he position your in. Do you see the end of the carpet you are standing at?" she asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"At the end of it, the so-called 'sensitive ground' starts. You need to be extra careful over there."

"Got it."

"That's not all. The main alarm system will turn on when you touch the glass, not like usually you lift the item off."

"How much time do I have?"

"I will shut it down for less then a minute. That's all I can do."

"So, I don't have time to sit around any longer, do I?"

She heard a soft laugher.

"I see you get my point."

"Lower me my glasses."

"Heads up, honey."

Sakura looked up and sow her dark bag on a rope, slowly coming down to her. She grabbed it when it was just above her head and looked inside. There she found exactly what she needed.

"You're a God."

"I know." She could practically hear her smirking.

Sakura took a black hair pin, and combed her waist long hair in a bun. She put on her black glasses, so she could see the lasers easily. She also put on her long black gloves and changed her clothes. Now she was wearing a tight black leather pants and a tight black jacket with it. Also a long black high-heeled shoes. Her attire hugged her perfect figure perfectly.

She attached her work tools to her belt and took out a gun-like thing. She pushed her hand in front through the doors and whispered quietly to herself.

"Here we go…"

She waited for a signal. She heard a cracking sound in her right ear once more.

"Ok, Sakura. You will have exactly five minutes to take the katana's and get the hell out of there before the fucking alarm wakes up all shithead's of Konoha. Try to not be cached by them."

"Did Shithead's cached me, at least once?" She asked with faked hurt.

"Fuck knows."

"I'll answer that. No, they didn't. And what makes you think today they will?"

"Fuck knows."

"I'll answer that too. They won't catch me. Ever."

* * *

**A./N. **

Ok, so I'll end it up here. Tell me what you think!

And also, I already have the half of the next chapter in my computer already written, so review please, and I'll update sooner.

_Review please!_


	2. Chapter 1 Mission complete!

Hey, all!

First of all, a _big_ thanks to:

_Twisted Musalih_

_Sheina97_

_kumikoX3chan_

_Man-chan_

For your lovely reviews!

Also, for everyone, who read the story - I appreciate it!

**Full Summary - **Sakura was a world's famous thief. She likes her job and not going to give up on it, even when she's almost caught. So now, her boss ordered her to take a break, till the police settles down. What happens when she goes to her sister's house in a small village and meets and old friend of hers? What if she fell in love with him? And what about the little fact, that he is her sister's fiancé?

**Pairings **– Main: SasuSaku, (hint's of ItaSaku and SasuKarin), also KakaAnko and NejiTen.

**Genre –** Adventure/Romance (A bit of everything)

**Rating –** M, for future.

**Disclaimer –** I DON'T OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!

**Important –** English is not my first language, sorry for mistakes.

So, here you go, another chapter, I hope you'll like it xP

* * *

Heart Thief

Chapter 1.

New mission.

_(By dreamer779)_

* * *

"_Did Shithead's cached me, at least once?" She asked with faked hurt._

"_Fuck knows."_

"_I'll answer that. No, they didn't. And what makes you think today they will?"_

"_Fuck knows."_

"_I'll answer that too. They won't catch me. Ever."_

* * *

"Yeah, right, whatever. Just wait for my signal."

"Mhm." Sakura mumbled under her nose and got ready.

* * *

_In the mean time._

Anko was sitting just outside the building Sakura was in right now. She rolled her eyes at her last comment and got back to work.

She was sitting in a small bus, at the back. The bus was pitch black and only had three windows – the front one and two at each side of front seats. The two smaller windows were darker shade, so people, who walked past the bus, won't see what's inside. It was good, cause in a bus were so mush expensive and newest technology, that they would immediately look suspicious.

Outside, the bus was normal and unremarkable – just like any other bus you'll see in a street. But the inside was a different story…

Two front seats were separated from the back by a wall of glass (just in case there's someone who wished to take over the bus from the back). It looked like the front was simple, just like everyone's. Actually, it was (but there still were some traps and other cool stuff hidden in there.).

The back was the coolest place in whole bus. Because of the lack of light, that supposed to come from windows, there were five lamps - one in the middle of ceilings, and other four in each corner.

The whole place seemed pretty spacious, if there weren't a pile of papers, books, plans and other codes on paper, computers and technical stuff.

In one corner there was a small sofa to rest in long trips. It was really needed, because they didn't stay in one place for too long.

The record was a week, were two of them had to rob a big bank. Very big bank. First five days they stayed at a hotel, to don't look so suspicious (wouldn't it look too suspicious if a few girls would stay in a bus for five days, then there was a bank robber? It would.). The bank was big, so they had to stay a little longer, to get the banks maps, security codes and all. That was probably the hardest part of the mission, because the system was so old, that the codes were simply out of they're reach. Just remembering that, Anko always thanked her old friends in her mind, because without them, they would have failed. The sixth day they completed the mission and stayed in a town for a next day to hide, till the police settles down.

That's basically how they completed all of they're missions.

The computers and such were easy to hide, because of the one push of small button behind the sofa. All the things in there (except of sofa) will be hidden by a metal thin (folding) wall (the desks with computers and papers will lower down, (to double floor)), whom look like the ones in a simple rooms. There was a TV, a small desk and a bunch of magazines. Just like in any teenager room.

Anko was working on one of computers. There wasn't much of work, but it was very dangerous: one little push of the wrong button and the alarm will wake half of the town.

In front of her – at the front seat – sat Tenten. She was polishing her nails, not liking at all this mission. She was material art expert, and here – at the simple get in-steal-get out mission at night – she wouldn't get a lot of fighting.

Tenten was suppose to drive away, because she was fastest and, as others say, the craziest driver out there. She had to wait for Sakura to give a signal, and then drive as fast and dangerous as she could.

'_That won't be too difficult…'_ she thought to herself and smirked.

"Would you two hurry up already? I'm dying here!" Tenten whined again.

"Would you like to shut down the newest main alarm system, which can compare to the ones in our headquarters, and hold it like this for at least five minutes so Sakura can leave unnoticed? If you could, then I would be more than glad to take over your place in polishing my nails." Anko hissed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying…" Tenten, too, rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

Anko got back to work, ignoring Tenten's whining. She had work to do, not like somebody else here…

…

"Ok Sakura, get ready."

Sakura adjusted her glasses and lifted the gun-like thing higher.

"Now Sakura!"

Sakura wasted no time and shot from the gun. It let arrow with attached wire from the gun and hit her target in perfect aim. It stuck in a far-away corner of the ceilings. Sakura checked if it was safe enough and attached the gun to her belt. She then pushed a bottom on the side of it and took a hold of the wire.

The wire reeled up to one meter and Sakura was left hanging in the air. She pulled out some bottle and spry it's liquid a few times in secure systems weight detector. She waited for a couple of seconds, then pulled out the arrow out the ceilings and jumped down, careful not to touch any of the lasers she now sow perfectly well.

She flipped flopped back on her hands a few times, did some sharp turns, the flipped flopped on her hand once more when she reached her destination. Sakura let out a sight and turned around to be face to face with her real target. She wasted no time in looking more carefully at its beauty and took laser pen from her belt. That was the hardest part.

Sakura wasted more then 3 minutes in removing the glass protector. When she was finally done, she hold her breath in case they made a mistake and the alarm tuned on. She sighted in relief when she heard none.

"Hurry up, you got more than a minute to get out of there." Anko whispered in her ear through the microphone.

"I'm trying, God damn it! Nobody said the glass was going to be so strong" Sakura shot back.

"Just hurry up."

Sakura didn't reply, she was too into her work now. She put the glass protector to the ground and shown the laser-pen into her pocket. To replace the pens place, she took out the thing that looked like a camera. She shake it a few times and took a hold of one of katanas handle. She put one end of the camera on the handle of katana and shake in one last time. Some light blue liquid spill on the expensive weapon till it reached its end. Sakura then pull camera out of still very sensitive area and put it aside. Liquid stayed on katana, not one drop of it fell down.

With a swift move she pull weapon out, the bluish liquid stayed in the shape, weight and form of katana. Sakura affixed the true weapon in a cameras place and repeated the action with another katana.

"46 seconds."

Sakura took the glass protector back into her arms and carefully put it in the right place. She adjusted her camera to free space of her belt and flip plopped back to the door she walked from in the building.

"21 second. Hurry up."

"I'm near the door, get ready."

Just as Sakura ran to the door and was about to open it, she stopped to the yell of Anko's voice.

"Stop! Somebody turned on the alarm system again. Don't move and inch."

"Fuck."

Sakura stood still, waiting for command of what to do.

"How's it going?" She asked finally.

"I can't take back the control of it. You'll need to get out of here somehow, just don't use the door."

"Right. What about the laser's?"

"I'm sorry, they all over the floor."

Sakura smirked at this. She liked the adrenalin that pulsated in her veins in the moments like these.

"Tell Tenten to get ready. We'll need to move fast."

Anko hesitated for a moment, probably debating with herself if she should agree with this. She didn't really like the fast running or driving, she liked to take it slow and confidently. At least, that's what Sakura guessed.

Finally, she heard a sight.

"You'll get it when you get here. I swear to God."

Sakura laughed a little.

"Right."

Sakura looked around herself for possible escape, already formulating a plan. She put a hand on her belt, on two kanata's, to see if they're in right place, secure. She made her mind.

* * *

"Tenten, I have a good news for you." Said Anko with fake happy smile.

"What is it? Did Sakura slipped and police are coming this way? Or maybe there's somebody else beside's her in that building and I have to go there and save her ass? Or-" she didn't get to finish her sentence, because suddenly there was a book flying her way.

"Shut up. It's not that." Said Anko and secretly wished it was one of the opinion's her friend made. She really didn't like to move so fast in a car, especially when she's on a back seat and there are tons of expensive hardware.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it… You always so mean to me… So, what's the problem?"

"…We'll have to get out of this town in less then a minute."

Tenten's face lighten up and she thrown herself at Anko and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I thought you will never say that. Thank you!"

"Whatever. Just hurry up, Sakura will be here in any second."

Just as Tenten got back to her seat and turned on the cars engine, there was a loud crash and glass shattering. Both turned to the source of the awfully loud sound to see Sakura dusting herself.

The same second the alarm turned on really loudly and windows shut down with a metal wall. Front metal doors seemed to stay like earlier but they knew better – electricity ran through them and windows from outside. From the inside, Sakura could hear a loud bark of huge dog she saw earlier.

'_Pathetic… As if such alarm system would hold us down.'_ thought Sakura.

Anko shook her head.

"She just can't walk out quietly…"

"Well, that's our Sakura for you." Tenten laughed a bit and opened a door for her to jump.

Sakura wasted no time and shut the door behind her as she jumped in the car. Just as she did so, Tenten maneuvered the car out of its spot and drove forwards. Anko had to grab her computer, not for it to stay unharmed, but for her own support.

"Shithead's will be here in less then 30 seconds. Better hurry up." Said Sakura as if it was the simplest thing to do.

"Please don't…"Anko whispered quietly to herself.

"Got it." Said Tenten to Sakura, both completely ignoring whining Anko on the back seat, and they moved even faster.

Sakura jumped to the back where Anko was holding the screen of computer, as if it would save her life when Tenten drove.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad."

"Ya think?" Sakura laughed at Anko's glare.

She sat down near Anko and pulled out katana's.

"Where do I put those?"

"Put them inside of sofa's cushions. That will be enough for now."

"Right."

Sakura walked calmly, despise sharp and fast turns Tenten was doing, to the sofa and zipped one of its cushions. She pulled out some of its insides, so there'll be enough space for katanas and pushed them in. She then zipped it back up and sat down next to it, sighting.

"That was a bit boring, you know? I mean, I know that no one suspected a rob so early, but still. I expected something more…"

"You do know that we're not safe at the base yet, right? And that we still can be coughed? All they need is one small mistake from our driver –"

"I'm not doing mistakes and you know it." Tenten interrupted angrily.

"- and the three of us are going into the jail." Anko continued as if not being interrupted.

"Why are you always the pessimistic one?" Sakura scoffed.

"Someone has to be. There already is optimistic one and realistic one, what chose do I have left, huh?"

"Be normal one, maybe?"

"Yeah, right." Anko laughed a little but stopped as the bus reverted on one side, dangerously close to never coming back to its four wheels.

"Sorry, my bad…" Tenten laughed sheepishly.

"Your bad…" Whispered terrified Anko under her nose.

The three of them stilled as they heard not too far away siren of police.

'_I should better hurry up, or we'll be in serious trouble…'_thought Tenten and made another sharp turn.

"We can't go straight to the base, we might be followed. Where should I go?" Asked Tenten.

"No normal hotels are opened at this hour, and if by some mystical powers there is, then its full. You all know that I won't go to the cheap one for obvious reasons." Said Anko.

"We know." Repeated Sakura and Tenten at the same time.

Just then everyone heard ringing and stilled. They looked at each other.

Deadly silence. Then…

"Sorry, it's mine…" Laughed Sakura awkwardly.

"Hello?"

"_How did the mission went?"_

"Ah, it was pretty easy actually, I was kind of disappointed."

She heard that deep short laugh.

"_Of course you are. You're coming back now?"_

"Actually, we don't want to. We can hear the shithe-I mean police somewhere near us and we don't want to take the risk at being followed."

"_Wise choice. I advise you to take a break till everything's calm."_

"With all respect, sir, I think that that would be necessary –"

"_That's an order."_

"…yes, sir."

"_The three of you are moving to Konoha now and will stay there until my command. You will not rent a flat, nor you will buy __one. Stay at friends or such. Is that clear?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_Good then."_

Sakura heard a cracking sound and then beeping.

"Bitch…" she muttered under her breath.

"What did he said?" Asked Tenten.

"We're going to Konoha."

"Konoha? You mean KONOHA? Is he insane?" Anko yelled frustrated.

"Yes…" Rolled her eyes Sakura.

"What else?"

"We can't rent or buy a flat. We will need to stay at friends houses or such."

"Great. Just great. Where can we have friends in Konoha? Does he think they are like for sale there or something? Does any of you know anyone there?"

"No…" Sighted Tenten and Anko turned her head to Sakura, who was quiet entire time.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah, I think I know where we could stay." Anko looked at her questionably.

"Huh?"

"We're going to stay at my bitch of a sister."

"You think she will take us inside?" Laughed Tenten, imagining all three of them standing at her front door with stolen katanas in hand and puppy eyes.

"She has no choice. The house she lives in is till under my name, so she practically lives in my house."

"Well that's just great." Laughed Anko.

"Yeah." Muttered Sakura. _'I'm coming back, just as I promised, bitch. Better prepare… Karin.'_

_

* * *

_

_**A./N.** Well, what do you think? Leave a review!  
_


End file.
